My new family
by yoursweetsmile
Summary: After his parents died and Elena needs to go in College, Jeremy is all alone. So he finds himself adopted by Mr and Mrs Lockwood and became Tyler's little brother. Will they make the things between them work or will they continue to hate and fight each other? Let's just pretend that Jenna can't take care of Jeremy for some reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy was a mess. His parents are death his sister is far away… he's all alone. He didn't know what to do … he is scared and angry. On top of that he was adopted now…by Mayor Lockwood and his wife Carol – Tyler's parents.

Tyler already hates his gut. Usually he beats Jeremy every time he finds a reason to. And now Jeremy is practically jumping in the lion's mouth.

He didn't want to be adopted but apparently he's still too young to leave alone. And after Elena is studying in some college far away from Mystic Falls and staying in campus - she can't watch him and Jeremy needs to be adopted. That's how Jeremy became from orphan to Mayor's son … and Tyler's little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

-Why the hell you should adopt the little punk? He's good on his own … I don't won't him here , I don't won't him to live here in my house and be my brother or whatever – Tyler was screaming furiously at his father.

He was so mad … his family was already messed enough … he don't need his enemy to became part of it too.

-Listen you little selfish brat – scream Richard Lockwood at his son – you can't tell me what to do. The Gilbert boy is going to live with us and that's final. The adoption will be good for my career – there are elections next year.

- And I'm the selfish one… – Tyler can't help but snort at him. That result in a good punch from his dad.

- If you weren't such a disappointment for our family then we won't need another son. Think about that in your room ... now .

Tyler climb the stairs to his room and shut the door loudly. He was pissed at everything at that moment. That results in throwing things at the wall and kicking the furniture on the ground. There was blood on his cheek and his previous wounds were hurting him. He hates his dad…

Later that day Mrs Lockwood brought her new son in their house. She was happy to have him. Carol always hoped for more kids and now she has Jeremy. She love Tyler with all her heart but they are not very close. Now with Jeremy she will do everything to make him happy and to be the mom he lost. He was a good boy before and now all the sweaters, black nails and bad attitude can't change her view of him. He is just scared and alone, that's all…

-You will like it here Jeremy - she smiled warmly - we will take good care of you. You will have everything you need. And I know I am not your real mother and you don't trust me ... but I will be here for you all the time, if you need me for anything.

She show him his room, then the other rooms and everything in the big house.

Go put your stuff in your room sweety. It was a long day for you, so you can take a little nap before dinner.

Jeremy was worrying her, he was quiet all day only speaking when needed. She hoped to make him feel good on dinner when the whole family will be together for the first time.

When Jeremy was making his way to his new room something pushed him against the wall hard and fast. That was pretty familiar to him.

-Listen to me you punk - whispered Tyler with all the hate he can - you will never be part of my family or be my brother. Your parents are dead because they don't want to live with you, they were ashamed of you just like your sister, that's why she left our town. I hate you and i will make your life a living hell here ... so make good and just die...

After his "welcome to the family" speech Tyler hit Jeremy in the wall and leave him there.

He walks in ''his new" room and sat on the bed. His tears silently streamed from his eyes. That was a nightmare. His arm was hurt from Tyler but it was nothing compared to his mental pain from his words. Tyler was right - Jeremy is a shame for his family. He is nothing like Elena - everyone likes her, she has so many friends and is always happy. He on the other hand is " druggie who doesn't have even one friend". Maybe Tyler was right if he just die it will be good for everyone.

But if he do that, he will be a coward. A coward who doesn't have the guts to just stay alive. His parents will be even more disappointed in him and Elena will be left alone. So he can't do it - at last not now.

And he can't trust anyone now. It will be good if he has any friends at the moment. The only person who is kind to him now is Carol but he isn't sure about that. He know that Lockwood's are manipulative. It's strange but the only person he can trust in this house is Tyler. He knows how to read him, how to make him to forget his cover ... he just has to piss him off and that's something he is good at.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for his first family dinner with the Lockwood's. It was pretty awkward for Jeremy at first- when he was sitting with Carol waiting for the others. She was really trying to make Jeremy feel at home but everything in this house just screams lies and hatred towards him.

The house was too modern and beautiful and too sophisticated and perfect. He thinks that a house is reflection of the people who live in it and this house is perfect for the Lockwood's. They are trying to hide their real nature with expensive clothes and glamorous words but in reality are manipulative liars who do not care about anybody but themselves.

When Mr Lockwood came in the house Carol takes his coat and kiss him on the cheek like a happy couple would do. Like his parents did before but it was real between them. They loved each other so much ... and they loved Jeremy too. They loved him so much even when he had low marks in school or when he was fighting with someone / mostly Tyler/ or when he was trying to be cool and start drinking alcohol. They never scold or beat him - just sit with him and talk for hours till everything was all right again.

- Hello Jeremy how are you? Do you like it here? - asks Richard and smile at him.

- Thank you Mr Lockwood I'm good…

- Call me Richard – we are family now - he smiled again but it was fake.

- Where is Tyler? - he asks his wife a little too angry.

- He just called me ... he's almost here - she replied quickly somehow frightened.

That was strange. Why was Carol lying to him. Jeremy was with her from like an hour and Tyler definitely didn't call her. And why she sounds scared ... strange. Jeremy didn't like that.

When Tyler came he looked a little scared too but his arrogant attitude was hiding it. Jeremy learned to read him past this attitude long time ago. His right cheek was swollen and had a wound just above his lip.

- Oh my God Tyler what happened with you? Are you alright? - asks his mother.

- I'm fine ... that's from practice when I fell ... it's nothing to worry about mom - says Tyler fast.

- Let's just eat dinner Carol ... Tyler is fine, right son? – interject Richard but his voice wasn't uneasy like Carol's. His voice was slightly aggressive and mocking.

Tyler nodded his head but didn't look at his father. His eyes looked at the ground but Jeremy could see the hate in them. What was going on here?

Tyler was lying - Jeremy knew that because today the football team doesn't have practice. So maybe he just got in a fight again/ nothing unusual with Mr I'm –so- cool –and- bad Tyler Lockwood/ ... but what was all that with his father? They are not very close everyone can see that but there is something more. Tyler looked really pissed and a little scared.

He is pissed about him, about the adoption thing, at his father and maybe he thinks that Jeremy is going to replace him or something that's why he looked scared. Jeremy dislikes Tyler but he also hates when he is the reason of people's pain. And if Tyler is scared that his parents will stop loving him or something like that Jeremy needs to tell him that he won't stand between him and his parents - he won't ruin a family. So Jeremy decided to talk with him after dinner about that.

The whole dinner was quiet and Jeremy was feeling awful. He feels bad for Tyler, who gets scolded by his father about being late for diner and about getting a C on his math test. Mrs Lockwood was trying to make a decent conversation and at the end of the dinner finally succeeded. Jeremy was used to dinners filled with laughter and funny stories but from now on they will be like this one.

-Tyler - Jeremy knocks on his the door some time after dinner.

-What the fuck do you want Gilbert - whispered angrily Tyler.

Jeremy made his way past Tyler angrily and entered his room. The room was neat and perfect and fake like his own room now.

-Look Tyler I don't want to fight with you now. Just wanted to tell you that I won't stand between you and your parents - I don't want to ruin your perfect family.

-What the hell are you talking about …what perfect family are you talking about ... are you blind or something like that? - Tyler was asking with sarcasm and was laughing ironically.

-Don't play the dumb jock with me Tyler. I saw you at dinner ... you looked scared and that's because you think that your parents will start loving me like you right? I don't want that. You may hate me but I will never ruin a family even if it's yours. I will never make you suffer like that ... like me. Nobody deserves that.

The last words were whispered with so much pain that Tyler actually felt bad for Jeremy. He was understood everything wrong … but actually come to talk with him about that, to calm him down. He may be a real badass but even he knows that what he says earlier was very stupid and hurtful.

-Wait Jeremy - says Tyler and pulled at his elbow slightly - about what I said before ... it was stupid and wrong ... you are not responsible for the death of your parents.

-Thank you - said Jeremy quietly and hurried to his room and shuts the door quickly after himself .

But Tyler still can hear his muffled crying from his room ... and he actually feel bad for Jeremy.


End file.
